


Can't help what the heart wants

by ExileOblivion



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, just differently, spoilers for up to season 4 or 5, the fall never happened but certain parts of it did, they are not blood related
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2019-11-26 12:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18180407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExileOblivion/pseuds/ExileOblivion
Summary: Feelings for someone can develop at any time and for any reason. Especially when the subconscious mind causes you to dream of one person every night, and not in a family-friendly way~





	1. It started with a dream

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my precious little shit of a girlfriend for getting me into this ship. This one's because of you, baby doll xP
> 
>  
> 
> Also, it should be noted again in case you didn't read the tags: Qrow and Ruby aren't blood-related, so this isn't incest. I'm not here to kink shame if that's something people are into. I'm just here to write. Especially for this ship. They're easy to write, and I've been in this fandom since like 2014/2015, and I love this series. I'm honestly incredibly surprised this ship doesn't have more fics, especially explicit ones.
> 
>  
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: THEY. ARE. NOT. FUCKING. RELATED. HOW. MANY. TIMES. MUST. I. SAY. THIS.**
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **Family tree goes like this: Qrow and Ravn are twins. Brother and Sister. Same parents. They are related. Raven and Tai have Yang. Meaning, Qrow is Yang's Uncle by blood. Meaning they are related. Following so far? Okay. Good. NOW. Tai and SUMMER have Ruby. Summer is Not related to Qrow and Raven. Neither is Tai. This means? You guessed it! QROW AND RUBY ARE NOT FUCKING BLOOD-RELATED. I DON'T CARE IF THEY TREAT EACH OTHER LIKE FAMILY, THEY ARE NOT BLOOD-RELATED. SO SAVE YOUR BREATH, AND TIME, AND STOP FUCKING LEAVING COMMENTS OF 'DURRRR, THEY RELATED. YOU NASTY AND GOING TO HELL!!! LOL111!!!!!'**
> 
>  
> 
> **THANK YOU.**

The warm buzz from the booze was far more than enough to give Qrow a happy, floaty feeling; but the added feeling of a soft pair of lips pleasuring his member was sending him on a whole new level of high.

He had no idea who's lips they were, as his eyes had been closed since before the feeling began, but he didn't care. They were soft, slow, careful, and so _so_ warm.

He never wanted it to stop. This was probably the closest to heaven he'd ever experience.

Happy moans escaped from his mouth as he lazily bucked his hips against the mystery person's mouth. Judging from their mouth, and how delicate their hands were, he guessed they were female. Which made the whole situation even more enjoyable.

"Are you enjoying it, Uncle Qrow?" His eyes Immediately snapped open, looking down in horror.

Sitting on the floor in a very form fitting lingerie looking up at him from between his legs, was a young female with sparkling silver eyes.

"R-ruby?" He gasped, feeling the contents of his stomach churn.

"I hope I'm doing good, I've never done this before." she smiled shyly, biting her lip

"You shouldn't-" Qrow protested and tried sitting up, quickly being met with a hand on his chest, pushing him back down onto the bed.

"Shhh, it's okay. Let me take care of you." Ruby cooed, trailing her hand back down to wrap around his member once more.

His grumblings soon turned into moans as she continued stroking him. Her lips pressed against him softly with a small hum, sending electricity through him.

The electricity sparked more intense as her lips opened, and carefully took him within her mouth. One hand slowly pumping the base of his member, the other massaging his balls and thighs.

He couldn't keep still, or quiet. His hips bucked needily against her, wanting to feel fully engulfed by that cute little mouth.

She pulled off with a soft pop, giggling to herself "Do you want to feel even better?"

He nodded his head yes without hesitation. Ruby stood up, making sure Qrow's eyes were on her before she slowly pulled the panties off. She paused a moment, letting him sit up and take her in before she straddled his lap and teasingly rubbed against his member.

"R-ruby…d-don't...I'm d-drunk." Qrow slurred, trying to pull away from her.

"You're always drunk." she chuckled and wrapped her arms around his neck "Come on when's the last time you got laid?"

"Too long."

"Exactly." Ruby purred as she steadied his member, slowly sinking down on it. Qrow's head lulled back as a wave of pleasure surged through his body. He moaned loudly, giving in to everything, caring about nothing.

"Does that feel good?"

"P-perfect."

"I hope it is. You are taking my virginity after all." Qrow shivered, bucking his hips up to take her deeper.

Ruby gasped as she lowered herself down the rest of the way, taking Qrow's entire length inside of her.

"Uncle Qrow." She softly moaned.

"D-don't call me that."

"You want me to call you something else?" She grinned playfully as she nuzzled against his ear "How about daddy?"

"FUCK!" Qrow yelped, body nearly spasming from a shock of pleasure. 

"I'll take that as you like it." Ruby giggled and began moving her hips.

The two moaned in unison as Ruby slowly picked up her pace. Qrow grabbed her hips as he started bucking his own, impatiently not wanting to drag this out.

Between the alcohol and Ruby's tight heat, he wasn't sure he could drag it out even if he wanted to. He wasn't sure why everything was feeling so intense, but it was making Qrow feel like this was his first time too.

Qrow rather clumsily rolled Ruby back onto the bed, the action causing his head to spin fiercely. As he waited for the world to go back to normal, he looked down at Ruby, taking everything in.

She was beautiful alright. The spitting image of her mother. Moonlight softly bathed her form, making her look ethereal. A porcelain beauty with silver eyes, hair cast around her like a Halo, that smile so soft and innocent.

Qrow couldn't help but touch her cheek, to make sure she was real. His hand slipped lower after a moment and freed her of the lacey bra she was wearing. Sure, her breasts were small, but they were absolutely perfect. Just the right size to fit in Qrow's hand to massage her breast and nipple perfectly.

He smiled as he leaned down, nuzzling against her ear "Yer fucking beautiful." he cooed and fumbled to get her legs up around his waist. With one slow thrust, he was fully engulfed inside of her once more, sending a wave of pleasure and heat through his body.

"Qrooow." Ruby moaned as she arched her back. The way she moaned his name sent his heart slamming to a halt against his chest. He couldn't help but capture her lips in a deep kiss, only pulling away when the two were gasping for air.

"Keep saying my name like that." He panted.

"Of course, Qrow." Ruby winked, smiling playfully.

That sent Qrow over the edge. He began thrusting into her at a steady pace, wanting to her those delicious moans of her for the rest of his life.

Ruby kept to her word, calling out his name as though it were some sort of chant. He loved every second of it. His name never sounded so good before. Hearing her calling out to him made him feel like some sort of god, listening in on someone praying to him.

Soon his thrusts became sporadic and uneven, his climax aching so close to the breaking point.

"R-ruby...f...fuck…I'm so close." 

"Please come inside me!" Ruby moaned out as she tightened around him "Please!" 

Qrow was more than happy to comply. He kissed her feverishly everywhere he could reach, moaning against her lips as he kissed her roughly. It only took a few minutes of this before his muscles tensed, and he was gasping for air as his orgasm rocked his whole body.

"RUBY!" Qrow screamed out his niece's name as he shot upright. The sound of his heart thumped loudly in his ears, accompanied by the sharp inhale of breath as his lungs desperately needed oxygen.

It took three eternities for him to calm his body enough to process what had just happened. Looking around his pitch black room, he saw no evidence of anyone other than him occupying the space. It was just a dream. A nightmare, to be honest.

He sighed heavily as he fell backward, staring up at the ceiling as waves of thought flooded his mind.

He was _not_ looking forward to breakfast in the morning.


	2. Avoidance like the plague

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **DISCLAIMER: THEY. ARE. NOT. FUCKING. RELATED. HOW. MANY. TIMES. MUST. I. SAY. THIS.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **Family tree goes like this: Qrow and Ravn are twins. Brother and Sister. Same parents. They are related. Raven and Tai have Yang. Meaning, Qrow is Yang's Uncle by blood. Meaning they are related. Following so far? Okay. Good. NOW. Tai and SUMMER have Ruby. Summer is Not related to Qrow and Raven. Neither is Tai. This means? You guessed it! QROW AND RUBY ARE NOT FUCKING BLOOD-RELATED. I DON'T CARE IF THEY TREAT EACH OTHER LIKE FAMILY, THEY ARE NOT BLOOD-RELATED. SO SAVE YOUR BREATH, AND TIME, AND STOP FUCKING LEAVING COMMENTS OF 'DURRRR, THEY RELATED. YOU NASTY AND GOING TO HELL!!! LOL111!!!!!'**
> 
>  
> 
> **THANK YOU.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, WOW. This story was originally meant to just be a oneshot, but I left the ending ambiguous just in case. And, a lot of people seem to like it, so, here's more! I apologize for such a long break; I had to plot out where I wanted this story to go, then on top of that, I've been SUPER sick/unwell, preparing for a convention, AND I'll be in the process of moving to the other side of the country for the next two months, so I don't know when I'll be able to work and post more on this story.
> 
> that aside, I wanna thank you guys SO much! I've gotten so many nice compliments so far, and it's been the best :"D I have SO many more ideas for other fics of this ship, so stay tuned!
> 
> For updates on this/my life in general, maybe check out my twitter~? @ExileOblivion.

Ten thirty in the morning wasn't too early to start drinking, was it? Qrow debated on this as he watched the coffee pot drip far too slowly for his liking. Not that time had ever stopped him from drinking before, but after last night, he had half a mind to buy out an entire liquor store and stay drunk for a week straight.

"Good morning Uncle Qrow. Whoa…you look like hell." Yang's voice greeted him from the entryway. He grumbled in response, not taking his eyes off of the coffee pot.

"I mean, you always look like hell, but you look worse. Something happen?" Qrow groaned, knowing he wasn't going to escape the onslaught of questions.

"Let's just say, I had a rather unsettling dream." He said with a gruff voice. 

"A dream?" Yang asked in a puzzled voice "That must have been a pretty serious dream if it's gotten you this frazzled."

Qrow scoffed as he opened up a cabinet, taking out a coffee mug and set it down on the counter with a rather loud clink.

"...what was it about?" Yang asked carefully as she leaned back against the counter, studying Qrow's face.

"Good morning." Ruby's voice chimed in before Qrow could say anything. 

Qrow's body felt frozen as he looked over at Ruby. A part of him was sure she could read his mind, and find out about the dream. If it weren't for the sound of the coffee pot going off, Qrow would have stared at her like a deer caught in headlights for as long as time would let him.

"Morning" Qrow mumbled in a gruff tone and cleared his throat, focusing all of his attention on fixing a cup of coffee.

Ruby was all smiles as she walked into the kitchen, a bouncy spring in her step as she flitted about making breakfast.

Yang side-eyed Qrow, noticing something was up "Sooo, Ruby; got any plans for today?" She asked, still keeping a low-key watch on her uncle.

"I'm gonna train with the others a bit after I eat, then I think we're gonna go out for a bit." Ruby had her gaze set on Yang as she spoke, and not on the cupboard she was trying to open. She hadn't noticed a coffee mug balanced precariously on top of the bowl she was grabbing, causing it to topple over and fall towards her head.

Qrow moved without thinking, quickly pulling Ruby close to him, letting the mug fall to the floor and break.

"Oh gosh!" Ruby squeaked, pressing closer to Qrow. She looked up at Qrow, silver eyes sparkling with the early morning sun.

"My hero!" She exclaimed, wrapping her arms around Qrow and nuzzled against his chest. 

Qrow's eyes went wide, breath seizing in his lungs. Ruby's touch felt as though it had electrocuted him. His blood felt boiling as it pumped through his veins, his heart acting like an enraged bull as it pumped faster and faster.

"E-easy there, short stuff" Qrow forced a smile, clearing his throat as he playfully pushed Ruby away. He bent down to pick up the broken coffee mug, and threw the pieces away before he grabbed his cup of coffee.

"Try not to break anything else." He chuckled, and headed back to his room.

The majority of the day passed in a tense, awkward blur. Qrow made any and every excuse he could so as not to be around Ruby, even for a second. The only moment of peace he got was when Ruby and the others left.

Qrow had decided to take a bottle of whiskey with him out to the back porch, and enjoy some quiet as he watched the sunset. He poured some of the whiskey into a small glass cup and propped his feet up on the coffee table as he leaned back against the couch, taking a sip of the whiskey.

"Your dream was about Ruby, wasn't it?" Qrow choked as he was taken off guard, looking over to see Yang standing in the doorway with her arms crossed.

"Scared the crap out of me, blondie." He chuckled nervously as he set his cup down on the coffee table. Yang walked over and plopped down onto the couch next to him with a frown.

"You've been acting weird around Ruby all day, so; out with it." Qrow sighed as he leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he stared at the setting sun.

"It was about Ruby. It was about both of us, actually." He grabbed the glass, taking another sip.

"What happened in it? …Was it a nightmare?"

"It wasn't exactly a nightmare, more like…" he paused as snippets of the dream played out in his mind "…some unwanted circumstances."

"…what do you mean?" Yang asked curiously, a look of confusion playing out on her face.

"Ever have a dream where you're in school, giving a presentation in front of the class and look down and notice you're wearing nothing, or something embarrassing? Then the class starts laughing, and you're humiliated beyond all belief? It was something like that."

"Ohhh; so, you were teaching, and Ruby was standing in front of everyone in her underwear? I don't see how that's enough to put you on edge, you've seen her run around naked as a child." Yang chuckled.

"It wasn't like that." Qrow said in a serious tone, causing Yang to stop laughing.

"…then…what exactly happened? Maybe if you talk about-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Qrow interrupted, looking over at her with exhaustion and guilt.

"You know…they say that dreams are the subconscious trying to tell us something. Something we may want, something that's causing us stress. Whatever the dream was about, maybe if you sat down and tried to figure out what it could mean, it'll help." Yang said softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"If this is my subconscious trying to tell me something it wants, then I'm going to hell for sure." He chuckled dryly, downing the rest of the whiskey in the cup.

"Whatever it is, you can't keep avoiding Ruby like you have been. You're going to make her so sad."

"I know." Qrow grumbled as he grabbed the bottle and glass, and stood up.

"Uncle Qrow, please promise me you aren't gonna pull one of your disappearing acts."

"I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He flashed a smile, and trudged up to his room, already deciding on spending the entire night drinking.

Around his fifth - or was it sixth? Hell, it could have been his tenth for all he knew - shot of whiskey, a knock sounded lightly on his door.

"Come in." He slurred, looking up from his desk where he had been drinking. The door swung open slowly as Ruby peered in, smiling awkwardly. She walked into the room a few steps, fidgeting with the hem of her skirt.

"Uncle Qrow…you've been acting weird today, I just wanted to see if you were okay." She said in a small voice.

"I'm fine, sweet pea." Qrow chuckled, reaching for the bottle to pour another shot. Before the mouth of the bottle was near the glass, the whole thing was being taken from him. 

"Uncle Qrow, you really shouldn't be drinking." Ruby said in a worried voice, setting the bottle down just out of his reach.

"Why should I?" He grumbled, trying to turn his head to look at her.

"Because, it makes you do stupid things."

"Like what?" He challenged. Before he realized what was happening, Ruby's lips were against his, and the two began kissing passionately. Qrow pulled her down onto his lap as he continued kissing her, his hands roughly pulling her close. They pulled away after a moment, gasping for air as they looked at one another.

"I've done a lot worse than this," Qrow chuckled "I could do so much worse."

"Show me." Ruby said in a husky tone. Qrow lifted her onto the desk as he stood, and made quick work of removing her panties.

"Sure you wanna go down that rabbit hole, little red?"

"Only if you're sure you can handle it, Mr. Big Bad Wolf." Ruby teased, and was immediately met with Qrow's lips on hers once more. He fumbled as he tried to free himself with one hand, moaning as he began rubbing his hardening member against her slit.

"Uncle Qrow!" Ruby moaned, wrapping her legs around his waist. The sudden shift forward caused Qrow to slip inside of her, not stopping until he was fully in. Ruby moaned more as she grabbed Qrow's shoulders, shivering in pleasure.

"You like that?" He purred, beginning to thrust at a slow pace.

"Yes! P-please, please keep going!" Ruby begged in a loud moan. It wasn't long before Qrow's pace quickened, and the two were moaning almost at the top of their lungs.

As Qrow felt his release draw closer, he pulled Ruby in for a deep kiss, nuzzling her forehead as he pulled away.

"I love you, Ruby."

Qrow startled awake, falling off of his desk chair and landed with a hard thud on the floor. He quickly sat up, heart racing as he looked around. He had no idea when he fell asleep, the current dream felt too real for comfort. He leaned back against his desk, taking a moment to calm down before he processed what had happened.

Another dream. Another sexual dream with his Niece. Ending with…

"I…Love….Ruby."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comments are nice. Unless you're going to yell at me about them being related. In which case, it's just going to be deleted. and so help me god, when they finally make a "Block User" button, you will be blocked immediately.


	3. UPDATE

Due to the amount of hate and other types of rude comments I've been getting on this fic and my other RubyCrow/harvest Moon one, I've made the decision to remove both of them from here.

Once I find another site (preferably one I can block on), I will upload them there. I can't say for sure how long that'll be, as personal life has been and will continue to be very hectic for some time, and I haven't found another site yet, but I will update again in some way to let people know of the switch.

Thank you for your patience and understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> comments are nice. Unless you're going to yell at me about them being related. In which case, it's just going to be deleted. and so help me god, when they finally make a "Block User" button, you will be blocked immediately.


End file.
